Digital video coding is used in wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video gaming devices, cellular or satellite radio telephones, or the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), to transmit and receive digital video more efficiently.
Video compression techniques generally perform spatial prediction, motion estimation, and motion compensation to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video data. In particular, intra coding relies on spatial prediction to reduce or remove spatial redundancy in video within a given video frame.